UntitledPart2
by MJTMGURL
Summary: It's the sequel to Untitled. well anyway this is the story that tells who Lorelai will choose. Max or Luke?


A/N: Okay finally here's the sequel to my other story cause the ending of my last one sucked. this will explain everything that's gonna happen with Lorelai choosing between Max and Luke. it takes place right after the first one.

Lorelai sat up in her bed and looked at her clock that said 1:00AM. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were haunting her. _Max or Luke? You have to choose!_ Lorelai got out of bed and walked to Rory's room. 

"Rory" she said walking in the room "Rory, are you asleep?"

"Not anymore" Rory said still under the covers.

"I need to talk." Lorelai sat down on Rory's bed.

"At one in the morning?" Rory complained.

"Please it's important." Lorelai begged "You can stay home from school while I stay home from work."

"You're lucky tomorrow is the only day I don't have a test." Rory said sitting up in bed and turning on the light. She only did this because she knew what her mom wanted to talk about. It was about Max and Luke. "What's up?" she asked.

"I can't sleep" Lorelai said avoiding the real reason she was there.

"Mom." Rory looked at her.

"Oh, okay. I don't know what to do about Luke and Max." Lorelai admitted.

"Shocking" Rory said in mock surprise. Lorelai glared at her. "Sorry. Go on." Rory yawned.

"Well I love Max, but I also love Luke just the same and I don't know what to do." Lorelai explained.

"First of all push back the date of the wedding because we don't know if there's still gonna be one. Then talk to Luke tell him you're not ready for a relationship right away. This will give you time to think about everything." Rory told her.

"You've had one boyfriend and you can come up with that solution. I, on the other hand, have had tons of boyfriends and I think of nothing" Lorelai complained.

"It's cause I'm all-knowing" Rory informed her.

"Okay now that you gave me a solution for the time being I'm gonna go back to bed. Good night." Lorelai stood up and walked to the door.

"Night, mom." Rory said as she laid back down.

Lorelai turned toward Rory standing in the doorway. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome" Rory said.

Lorelai was closing the door when Rory said, "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai walked back into the room. Rory was sitting up again,

"I love you and whoever or whatever you choose I'm behind you" Rory said.

Lorelai smiled "I love you, too." Lorelai left Rory's room and went back to her room. She laid back in her bed and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't. She went back to Rory's room. "Can you fall back asleep?" she asked.

"No" Rory said sitting up.

"Me neither." Lorelai said as she ran and sat on Rory's bed. They talked until 5 in the morning about anything but Luke and Max.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai and Rory were watching a movie when the phone rang. Rory paused the movie and Lorelai answered the phone.

"Hi, Max." Lorelai said.

"Act normal" Rory whispered to her.

"So what's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I called the inn and they said you took the day off so I'm calling your house and obviously you're there." Max said.

"Yeah so where are you?" Lorelai asked.

"The teacher's lounge." Max told her.

"Wow another call from the teacher's lounge I'm a lucky girl." Lorelai teased.

"Well I called not only to talk to you but to see if Rory's okay considering she's not here. Is she sick?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah she's sick. Real sick. In fact she's in the bathroom getting rid of her lunch right now." Lorelai lied.

"You made her skip school didn't you?"

"Man, I am becoming too predictable."

"You want me to get her homework?" Max asked.

"That'd be great." Lorelai said.

"See you tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

"I love you" Max said.

"I love you, too" Lorelai hung up the phone. "I think" she muttered under her breath.

"Max is getting your homework" Lorelai told Rory.

"That's good now I won't have to do more tomorrow night." Rory said. She turned the movie back on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai walked into Luke's and up to the counter. "Hey" she said.

"Hey" Luke said as he grabbed the coffee pot.

"I'll take it to go." she told him.

"So..." Luke began "I was thinking we could go out tomorrow night."

"Luke we need to talk about us. I really just want to take it slow. So if you don't mind just give me a week or so to have some time for myself." Lorelai explained.

"That's fine. I don't want to rush things." Luke told her. He handed her the coffee.

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled nervously.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

"I love you, too." she whispered back. "I think" she muttered under her breath as she walked out the door.

"Hi mom." Rory said when she saw Lorelai come out of Luke's.

"I just lied to Luke." Lorelai said as they began to walk in the direction of their house.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked confused.

"It's all because of your stupid plan. I just lied to Luke and have already lied to Max. What if they find out why I'm pushing things back?" Lorelai said panicked.

"Mom, think about this it's the best solution. What if you broke up with Max for Luke, but then you realized you made a mistake. Or the other way around. What if you just let go of Luke for Max and realized you made a mistake. You have to give yourself a little time to think things through." Rory told Lorelai.

"Fine. I guess you're right." Lorelai said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai sat down at a table in a fancy restaurant across from Max.

"Max," she began. "I think we should push back the wedding two or three weeks."

"Why? Where did this come from?" Max asked

"Well, I think we should wait so that we can be more ready." Lorelai said. "It'll be okay because we haven't sent out the invitations yet."

"I guess we could if that's how you feel." Max told her.

"Thanks." Lorelai sat at the table feeling guilty all night for lying to Max and Luke. Not only did she feel guilty, she felt confused. She still didn't know how she would choose between Max and Luke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I expect these reports on my desk by Monday." Max told his class. "That's it I'll see you all tomorrow."

The class began to leave the room. "Rory can I talk to you?" Max asked Rory.

"He talks to her practically everyday. I wonder what it's about?" Paris told Madeline and Louise loud enough so Rory could hear.

"What I talk about with Max is none of your business." Rory told them. Luckily the rest of the class had left and Max was out of earshot.

"Max?" Paris said then she, Madeline, and Louise left the room.

"What's up?" Rory asked Max.

"Is Lorelai okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Why?"

"Well she's been acting weird lately and she said she wanted to push back the date of the wedding." Max told her.

"Oh. Well Mom's been really out of it because of my grandparents and I think she just wants to make sure they're at the wedding. Plus she hasn't gotten much of a chance to plan" Rory lied.

"Okay. Thanks." Max said. "See ya"

"Bye" Rory said.

Rory walked out the door and saw Paris, Madeline and Louise quickly walking away from the door, where they were obviously listening to the conversation. Rory ran after them.

"Why were you listening to my conversation with Mr. Medina?" she asked angrily.

Paris didn't answer.

"If you must know Mr. Medina and my mom are getting married. That's what you wanted to know right?" Rory said.

"I guess we'll never know." Paris turned and walked away with Louise following her. "Madeline." Paris said angrily.

"Bye" Madeline smiled and walked away.

Rory walked outside to the bus stop and got on the bus. After a long ride she got off at her stop. Lane was there waiting for her.

"Hey" Lane said. She handed Rory a coffee.

"Hi." Rory said. "Thanks." she added sipping the coffee.

"Have fun at school ?" Lane asked

"Oh yeah lots. Ya know getting to talk to Max again after class, but this time Paris was listening to our conversation." Rory told her.

"Wow. My day doesn't even come close to yours." Lane said.

"You wanna come over and we can do homework or something?" Rory asked.

"As much as I do, I can't. My mom has the new theory that whenever I tell her I'm going to your house that I'm really going out with boys." Lane told her.

"I gotta do homework so I'll see ya." Rory said.

"Bye" Lane said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi" Dean said when Rory opened the door for him.

"Hi" Rory said and gave him a kiss.

Dean walked inside. "Are you sure you two are feeling okay? I mean you did let me pick the movie."

"Yeah my mom is just a little distracted so she decide to let you pick." Rory told him.

"What movie did you bring?" Lorelai asked when Rory and Dean came in the kitchen.

"Jurassic Park." Dean told them.

"Interesting" Lorelai said.

"What made you choose this?" Rory asked

"Well you two are always talking about these classics that you love and this isn't a classic yet but it will be. Plus I love this movie." Dean explained.

"Weird kid" Lorelai said to Rory joking. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it for you." Dean said rolling his eyes as Lorelai and Rory began to make a bunch of jokes about anything that popped into their minds. He walked to the door and opened it to find Emily on the other side.

"Hi, Mrs. Gilmore." he said politely.

"Hello, Dean. Is Lorelai here?" Emily asked stepping in the house.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen with Rory." Dean led the way towards the kitchen.

"Mom." Lorelai said with relief and shock. "What are you doing here?" 

" I came to talk to you about your wedding." Emily said.

"Mom I....." Lorelai began.

"Wait Lorelai I'm not finished. I've been thinking it's your life and who am I to judge you about who you love and want to marry. This is a day I've been waiting for all your life. My daughter is getting married and I will be there." Emily said.

"Mom" That was all Lorelai could say. Tears were stinging her eyes. "Mom," she began again "I don't know if there's going to be a wedding."

"Why not?"

Lorelai couldn't answer so Rory did for her. "She might love someone else."

"Luke told you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Lorelai answered.

"Who's Luke?" Emily asked.

"Do you remember the guy who was at the hospital when dad was in there?" Lorelai said.

"Yes I think I do. I knew you liked that man." Emily said.

"Well anyway I don't know who to choose" Lorelai said. She couldn't believe she was telling all this to her mother of all people.

"It's simple" Emily told her. "Which one of them do you see yourself being with the rest of your life, growing old with. Who do you see in your dreams every night." Lorelai sat down and thought for a moment. She saw everything coming together. And she saw the person she really loved. Lorelai stood up, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Mom, what's going on?" Rory asked.

For the first time in her life Lorelai ignored what Rory was saying. "Hi Max" she began. "Please come over here. Now. As quick as you can."

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Just please come over here" Lorelai told him and hung up the phone before Max could say anything else.

Lorelai began pacing right after she hung up the phone. Rory stepped in front of her. "Mom, calm down." she said.

"I can't calm down. This is the rest of my life." Lorelai said nervously.

"Mom, why don't we watch the movie until Max comes." Rory said.

"I guess" Lorelai said as they walked into the other room with Emily and Dean behind her. They all began to watch the movie and soon enough the doorbell rang. Lorelai jumped when she heard it.

"You want me to get it for you?" Dean offered.

"No I think I should get it," Lorelai told him. She went to answer the door.

"What's wrong?" Max asked right away.

"We need to talk." Lorelai told him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rory, Dean, and Emily sneak into kitchen.

"Okay about what?" Max asked.

"Why is this so hard?" Lorelai said to herself.

"Lorelai is everything okay?" Max asked as he moved to touch her, but Lorelai backed away.

"Max, this is really hard, but all I can say is I'm sorry." Lorelai said.

"Sorry for what?" Max asked not catching on.

"Sorry for not loving you." Lorelai told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I love you but not in the way I thought. The thing is I don't see myself spending the rest of my life with you." Lorelai felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"When did this all happen?" Max asked disappointed and confused.

"I think it's always been there. I'm really sorry."

"Me, too" Max walked over to Lorelai and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore." Max walked to the door and left.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I will be." Lorelai said. She walked to the door and grabbed her coat.

"Lorelai, where are you going?" Emily asked.

"Luke's" Lorelai said.

"Wait we're coming too." Rory said following Lorelai out the door.

Emily, Rory, and Dean followed close behind Lorelai towards Luke's.

"Hi everyone." Sookie said walking up to them "Lorelai I wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Lorelai kept walking to Luke's. Sookie turned to Rory "What's going on?" she asked.

"She broke it off with Max for Luke." Rory told her.

"Really?" Sookie said surprised. "Luke?"

"Yeah." Rory answered. 

"In case you all haven't noticed I'm right here and I can hear you talking about my love life and I gotta tell you I don't like it." Lorelai said not turning around, but just walking to Luke's.

"Sorry." Rory said.

Lorelai finally made it to Luke's. She stood in front of the door. The sign said closed. Finally she turned to everyone behind her. "This is it." she said mainly talking to Rory.

"Go in." Emily said.

"Aren't we going in too?" Dean whispered to Rory.

"Of course we are." Rory told him.

Lorelai walked inside and everyone followed her. Luke was at the counter.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" Lorelai walked up to the counter. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay go ahead" Luke said.

"Could you maybe come out from behind the counter?" Lorelai asked him. Luke came out from behind the counter and noticed everyone else sitting at a table.

"What are they doing here?" he asked.

"Forget them." Lorelai said. "Now let me talk."

"Fine." Luke said.

"For months I thought I was in love with Max Medina and things were going great. But when you told me you loved me I felt something for you, something big. I thought I loved you but I also thought I still loved Max. I had to make a choice and with the help of my mother, wow I never thought I'd hear myself say that, I made a decision. All my dreams of the perfect guy were dreams of you. I love you and it's positive this time. I love you." Lorelai let out a breath.

"I love you, too" Luke kissed Lorelai.

"Awww." Rory said watching them. Dean pulled her into a hug. 

Things were perfect for the Gilmore Girls. 


End file.
